Stop Pretending
by Uzumaki Meme
Summary: It was the summer holiday, and Sasuke decided to spend the holiday in his family's summer house. he invited only Naruto over but two more people joined them. One is wanted and the other is not. How is Sasuke going to deal with it? my summery is messed up but my story is not. ONESHOT


Finally it was the last day in school and the beginning of a long summer vocation. Sasuke and Naruto walked together after school to think about the holiday's plan.

"God the holiday has just started but I've got nothing to do, got any plans Sasuke?" Naruto shoved his hands n his pockets and turned to look at Sasuke who seemed to be in a daze.

"Sasuke are you listening?" Naruto titled his head in confusion

"Hm" Naruto punched Sasuke on his shoulder which made Sasuke glare at him.

"What was that for dobe?" Naruto sighed and asked again "Do you have any plans for the holiday?"

Sasuke nodded "going to the summer house, want to join me?" Naruto's face let up. He put his hand over Sasuke's shoulder. Even though he was a bit taller but he managed to reach him.

"Can I ask Kiba to join?" Sasuke nodded then pulled his phone out of his pocket to inform Itachi that he'll be taking the house this holiday. He doesn't want him to barge in with his crazy friends again. Last time they did it he was forced to stay most of the day in his room or wondering around the town to avoid them. It was the worst holiday ever.

Naruto texted Kiba to tell him about the great time they will have this holiday. He couldn't wait any longer.

Both boys went to their houses to prepare for the trip to the summer house.

The next morning Sasuke headed to the station with Naruto and waited for Kiba to show up. Few minutes passed then he showed up..with a partner. Sasuke looked at the extra person and glared at Kiba.

"Why is he here?" Sasuke asked referring to Neji as "he". Neji just raised an eyes brow and smiled at Naruto.

"Hey come on, I want to bring my friend over too" Kiba growled

"Don't be like that Sasuke and let's just enjoy the holiday" Naruto cheered and ran with Kiba to the train.

"Hello Uchiha" greeted Neji. He had a weird hobby which is annoying Sasuke, because when they end up fighting he would be the only one glaring, frowning, and cursing. Neji found that so interesting.

"Whatever" Sasuke followed the two hyperactive friends to the train and Neji followed them too.

Naruto and Kiba sit beside each other and Neji and Sasuke faced them. The ride started loud and annoying thanks to Naruto and Kia arguing about everything and making fun of everything. But it got quiet when they fell asleep.

Sasuke's eyes were glued to the window. He wasn't observing the scene outside he just wanted to ignore Neji as much as he can. He didn't like him being here. It made him feel uncomfortable.

Naruto and Kiba woke up five minutes before they arrived. They all stretched their bodies once they were out of the train. It was a tiring 2 hours train ride. They reached the summer house by walking and the first thing they did was rest on the couch in the living room.

"Sasuke, Neji, me and Kiba will go to the pool want to join us?" Sasuke and Neji shook their heads at the same time. Naruto and Kiba blinked and mumbled "boring" before running out of the room to put on their swimming shorts. And now that they are gone Sasuke is with Neji in the living room alone. Neji won't stay like that for too long. He will start bothering him soon.

Sasuke got up and headed to the kitchen. He took a melon out of the fridge chopped it into half. A half was sent back to the fridge while the other half was left waiting on the counter. He took an ice cream scoop out of one of the drawers and four small bowls from the cabinet.

Neji looked back from the couch at the busy raven in the kitchen. He smiled and went to the kitchen to see what he was doing. He had no idea that Sasuke was the type who would cook or even touch kitchen stuff if it wasn't for eating, but he was actually making a dessert for them.

Neji watched as Sasuke used the ice cream scoop to scoop the melon and put the melon balls in the bowls. Once he was done from the first bowl Neji decided that it's time to annoy Sasuke a bit.

"Never thought that _Uchiha Sasuke_ would do such cute things" Neji received a glare from Sasuke

"It's easy to eat it like that" Sasuke explained. Neji was surprised that Sasuke actually explained to him. He expected him to yell or maybe curse him for being so annoying. It can be just the beginning.

Neji's eyes traveled from the half scooped melon to Sasuke's face. He smirked as a thought came to his mind. He leaned closer to Sasuke and blew on his neck. Sasuke gasped and moved away from Neji.

"Your face is red Sasuke" teased Neji

Sasuke opened his mouth to say something but Naruto screaming got their attention. They turned toward the double glass door that leads to the pool. A splashing sound was heard then it stopped.

"KIBA" they heard Naruto yell again so they went to see what was wrong. They stopped when they saw Kiba standing out of the pool holding a blue piece of clothes in his hand and waving it in the air. Naruto was in the pool staring at Kiba.

"Why do you have Naruto's shorts in your hand Kiba?" asked Neji

"haha, I won so he has to be punished by staying naked in the pool for two minutes" Kiba explained simply

"That's not fair you cheated" Naruto whined

Sasuke massaged the bridge of his nose and went back inside. He doesn't want to get involved in one of these two's idiotic games. If he joined them he would be the one to lose his shorts, because in their games only idiots can win, and because he is so smart he always loses in their silly games.

Neji stayed outside to watch the rest of the game. Naruto stayed in the pool naked for two minutes then he got his shorts back. Their game started again and Kiba won again. Kiba won against Naruto five times in a row but he lost the last time they played before going back inside to eat a snack.

They walked in the living room where Sasuke was sitting and had their lunch. They had cheese and veggie sandwich made by Sasuke himself. Kiba and Neji were surprised. It was their first time eating something Sasuke made, and it was delicious, in the other hand Naruto was used to it.

In the afternoon they walked in the town and stopped by a farm to help an old man in his work. Then they went to the river to watch the small fish hat lived in it. It was a short time but long at the same time. They had fun walking around the town even though it was kind of hot.

After having dinner they sit in the living room to watch a movie together. Neji and Sasuke were on the couch while Naruto and Kiba in front of them on the floor. In the middle of the movie Sasuke got up but came back with the melon bowls in his hand.

"Sorry forgot about it" he said handing it to them. He wanted to eat it with them in the afternoon, but they went out and forgot about it.

Naruto and Kiba finished their bowls and drifted to sleep while watching. They had a long day which made them so tired. Neji looked down at them then at Sasuke. He moved his hand closer to Sasuke and brushed his finger tips against Sasuke's arm. Sasuke withdrew his hand and crossed it against his chest.

'He must be kidding' Sasuke thought as he tried to hide the faint blush on his face.

Naruto woke up when Neji was going to go for a second try. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the two. "You are still awake?" he stated in a questioning tone. He woke up Kiba and went with him to sleep in the room.

Neji laughed making Sasuke more nervous. He discovered today that Neji is more dangerous than he looks.

Sasuke couldn't help but glance at Neji from time to time. To distract himself he grabbed his bowl and resumed eating the melon balls that were left, but the bowl became empty few minutes later.

Neji purposely gave Sasuke time to think that everything was fine. His third attempt was a success. He moved closer toward Sasuke and held both his arms so he can't get away.

"Stop this act Sasuke I know that you have been watching me" Neji said

Sasuke looked away from Neji and didn't say anything. Neji was right so lying and saying that he didn't do it was useless, so now that Neji knows what is he going to do about it? It would be better if he made fun of it and went to bed too, but Neji had other thoughts.

"Sasuke do you like me?" Neji asked

"No" Sasuke answered fast. His voice was the usual cold tone but his face was deep red.

Neji chuckled and held Sasuke by the waist "I knew you would say no, but I know that you are lying and you were pretending to dislike me tagging along" Neji looked at Sasuke who was lost in thought and words. Everything Neji said was right. He didn't know how to hide it anymore. Neji smiled and moved closer. Few inches were left between his and Sasuke's face, but he still had one last thing to say.

"There is no need to hide it anymore..Sasuke, I already know" Neji said before capturing the other's lips. He pulled Sasuke closer to him and deepened the kiss by putting his hand on the back of Sasuke's head then they parted to get some air.

Neji licked Sasuke's lower lip making him gasp. He slid his tongue in Sasuke's mouth and tasted every bit of him. He tasted like melon. Neji hummed enjoying Sasuke's taste. Sasuke moved one of his hands and wrapped it around Neji's neck. He panted into the kiss. They parted from each other even though they hadn't had enough of each other.

"Enjoying yourself Uchiha" stated Neji teasingly

"Shut It" Sasuke said with his face deep red and his heart beat fast

They both turned toward the kitchen when they heard footsteps. Naruto was there he had just walked out of the kitchen and froze when he saw the scene in front of him.

"Well I was thirsty and..Good night" Naruto went running to the room. They heard the hard slam of the door. He must have been shocked. Well he has to be. His best two friends were making out in the living room. He can't just walk by as if it was normal.

" " Sasuke said embarrassed of what just happened. Naruto saw him being kissed by Neji. Naruto saw him being topped, and he won't forget that until the end of the world. This was crazy, so crazy.

Neji looked at Sasuke who had his face buried in his hand and his face red to his ears. He chuckled and helped him up on his feet.

"We better go to sleep too" he said and went with Sasuke to sleep. They didn't talk or look at each other after that. Sasuke had problems falling asleep. He stayed awake for an hour or two then he fell asleep.

The next day while they were eating breakfast Naruto elbowed Kiba and said "guess what I had witnessed last night?" Sasuke looked up and glared at Naruto

"DON'T. . NARUTO" he warned

"Don't tell me..You saw them making out right?" Kiba asked. Both Sasuke and Neji had their eyes wide. Their hands stopped moving and so their minds.

"You..Saw it?" Neji asked making sure that they heard right.

"Yeah I came down five minutes before Naruto did and it seems that you took your time" Kiba said with a wide grin. Neji cleared his throat and acted as if he didn't know that they saw them, but Sasuke couldn't do it. He was seen topped by Naruto and Kiba. This is it. His pride and life are gone and he can say goodbye to them.

"ne ne Kiba" Naruto called and when Kiba turned to him he wrapped his arm around his neck "I love you so much"

"Yeah I love you too" this was it Sasuke got up to kick those two and teach them a lesson for making fun of him, but they got away laughing loudly at their achievement.

Neji just smiled and pulled Sasuke back on his seat. "Deal with them later let's have our quiet breakfast while we still can"

Sasuke sighed and smiled. Neji pressed his lips against Sasuke's, and they were caught again by the two boys who had just run off.

"Guys stop it" Kiba complained. It made them feel weird. They might not get used to it fast, but they will try.

Neji and Sasuke looked at each other and chuckled. This might be the best holiday for both Sasuke and Neji.


End file.
